La chica de mis sueños
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Ella se aparece cada noche en sus sueños y la única forma de explicar esa representación es que ella es un ser fuera de este mundo, un ser de la oscuridad. ¿Qué pasará cuando el deseé conocerla? Su amor es prohibido por las autoridades pero aún así sabe que esta enamorada de la chica de sus sueños


**Hola hermosuras, hoy les traigo una historia que me hicieron por pedido en mi ask y pues que es algo rara de lo que siempre suelo escribir pero espero que lo disfruten. Estoy en semana de parciales así que no me culpen si algo no está bien, la historia es mitológica así que la combine con mi propia mitología (Lo sé estoy loca). Espero que les guste enserio.**

* * *

De nuevo es ella, puedo sentir su respiración caliente sobre mi nuca y mi corazón se detiene, sus brazos abrazan mi pecho desde la espalda y me quema, su contacto es cálido y es una extraña reacción de mi cuerpo sabiendo que la sangre que corre por mis venas no me calienta. Sus labios rozan suavemente mi espalda y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo mientras dejo que sus manos bajen descaradamente y me estimule hasta llevarme a la gloria.

— Me gustas mucho, Gray.

— Tú me fascinas, déjame morderte -Su sexy risita entra por mis oídos y me eriza cada uno de los vellos que se encuentran en mi piel. Se pone en punticas y su lengua recorre deliciosamente mi oído mientras la humedad que ahora se posa en mi oreja me hace tragar fuerte, sus dientes blancos muerden el lóbulo de mi oreja despacio y expertamente y un sonido se escapa de mi boca haciendo que ella se vuelva a reír, ese sonido que produce su risa que es mi perdición.

— Bueno, muérdeme. -Sus brazos dejan de abrazar posesivamente mi cuerpo y permite que pueda voltearme y verla.

Perfecta. Es simplemente perfecta y no ayuda para nada que prácticamente no esté usando nada de ropa. Toma mis manos y la suavidad de las suyas me hace sentir un hermoso corrientazo, cada contacto que tengo con ella es una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Pone mis manos en el broche delantero de su sostén, luego me suelta para dejar mis manos en ese lugar y llevar las suyas a su hermoso, largo y suave cabello azul para correrlo y descubrir su apetecible cuello.  
Es el cuello que más he deseado probar en todos los siglos que he vivido sin duda, me pregunto de qué color será su sangre y me apresuro a quitarle la poca ropa que tiene sabiendo que este momento no durará mucho.

Hábilmente le quitó el sostén y lamo uno de sus enormes pechos, sus ojos azules cargados de placer se abren y muerde su labio inferior en el acto más sexy que he visto jamás logrando prenderme sin remedio.

Un suspiro recorre su pecho hasta salir por su nariz y no puedo soportarlo más, la deseo, debo hacerlo. Halo desesperadamente su diminuta falda y hago a un lado su braga, sonríe y se sube en mi cintura, me rodea con sus brazos la nuca y estira el cuello para que pueda morderla.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Tienes que adivinarlo -Vuelve a reír y con toda la intención de volvernos uno y morderla al mismo tiempo descubro que estoy en mi habitación, Natsu, mi hermano menor está observándome con atención y se da cuenta que he despertado.

— ¿Ella de nuevo? -Le asiento y quitó el sudor de mi frente. La luz no está y sé que volvimos a vernos en sueños, descubrí que todos los días la encuentro a las cinco de la tarde y antes de formalizar nuestro encuentro despierto súbitamente. Nunca he visto a esa chica y me intriga saber quién es ¿Por qué en cada momento aparece en mi sueño? ¿Es real? ¿Quiere estar conmigo o sólo está jugando? Aunque sólo la he visto por ese medio siento que es alguien muy importante para mí, los vampiros somos egoístas, territoriales, tremendamente orgullosos y sobre todo fastidiosos, nos consideramos seres sin sentimientos pero cuando alguien viene a nosotros y llegamos a desarrollar lo que es el amor nunca podremos arrancar ese sentimiento del corazón.

No diría que es amor, no puedo enamorarme de una mujer que viene cada noche a mis sueños y hace cosas indecentes conmigo. Pero por algún motivo no soportaría verla con alguien más. Quiero que sea sólo mía, poder devorarla, saciarme y cumplir todas las fantasías que tengo en la mente con ella.

— Tengo hambre ¿Salimos? -Me levanto y decido tomar una ducha antes de salir a cazar humanos, ellos saben de nuestra existencia pero están tan asustados que no son capaces de enfrentarnos.

Salimos de nuestra guarida y volamos en dirección a la plaza, hay toque de queda pero siempre hay alguien que viola las reglas y cae en nuestras manos. Siempre hay gente que se queda hasta tarde trabajando, bebiendo o simplemente se les pasa la hora de entrar a sus casas.

Me siento en la gárgola del edificio y comienzo a ver a las personas que se les ha hecho tarde y corren por sus efímeras vidas. Una tras una veo las mujeres pasar, ninguna es como ella, nadie me influye esa sensación en el corazón cuando la veo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero Natsu ya está desesperado, el líder del grupo debe ser el primero en cazar y como sólo quedamos los dos yo por mi edad soy el líder. Huelo el miedo de una mujer a la distancia, puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y está observando a todos partes, es delgada, esta indefensa y huele a pureza. La sangre de las vírgenes es la más deliciosa de todas. ¿Qué hace una chica de esas sola a la mitad de la noche? Trae medicinas, debe haber alguien enfermo en su casa y es simplemente perfecto.

Salto y Natsu se queda quieto en su lugar, sonrió al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro, suelta lo que tiene en sus manos y corre en dirección contraria a la que venía y empieza a gritar, antes de que pronuncie una palabra completa la alcanzo y la tomo por el cuello golpeándola contra el muro. Sus suplicas no me afectan, después de tantos años asesinando el tacto o la lástima se pierden en un instante. Un hombre sale a ayudar a la chica y en ese instante sale Natsu, los dos nos damos un festín hasta que la mujer deja de forcejear y se queda quieta, la sangre deja de salir y la dejo en el suelo. No es la joven que busco, nadie es como ella. ¡Estoy desesperado! Necesito encontrarla y preguntarle porque yo, porque no puedo verla.

Me devuelvo a la guarida, quiero volver a dormir, intentar verla otra vez, saber más cosas sobre esa mujer pero ella ya no vuelve y al parecer no tengo sueño.

No quiero dormir más y tomó un libro de la biblioteca de nuestro enorme salón entre mis manos, un libro que sólo me indica una cosa, "una mujer que puede aparecerse en los sueños de un hombre y que es terriblemente sensual es un súcubo". Ambos somos seres de la oscuridad y leo más información sobre esto, desordeno todos los libros, sólo me sirven los que tienen información sobre ella y aunque lo quiero negar me doy cuenta que no es diferente a mí. Para sobrevivir necesita energía, energía que consigue de otro ser pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella no huele a otra cosa que a pureza.

Busco la forma de invocarla, necesito verla, tocarla, sentirla, preguntarle muchas cosas y recito unas palabras que se encuentran en el libro para lograrlo. Las recito una y otra vez, de nuevo otra vez pero nada pasa, no aparece frente a mí, simplemente pienso que son sólo palabrerías de este estúpido e ilusionador libro.  
Decepcionado corro la cortina y me doy cuenta que no hay casi luz del sol, esta nublado, prácticamente se ve que va a llover y busco algo de ropa normal, no quiero estar más encerrado y esta intensidad lumínica no me hará daño.

Camino normalmente por las calles, a los ojos de los humanos soy simplemente un joven humano de piel muy pálida caminando por la ciudad, la gente está más aterrorizada que nunca, hay una madre llorando desconsolada por su hija que muy pronto se iba a casar y que fue asesinada cruelmente por un vampiro la noche anterior. Así es la ley de la vida, los más débiles mueren para que los fuertes sobrevivan.

Tomó por una calle por la cual nunca había pasado, tengo tanta sangre para escoger que debo controlarme para que no me descubran ni descubran a Natsu y nos asesinen esos simplones humanos.

Hay un camino de árboles rosas y cuando fijó mi mirada a mi derecha descubro que hay un colegio. Sangre joven y fresca, se me hace agua la boca. Un olor inunda plenamente mi olfato y me paralizo por unos segundos. Se perfectamente que ya he visto ese cabello azul en algún lado, esos ojos azules y ese sonido que hace el reírse. Esa mujer que está a unos pasos de mi es la joven de mis sueños.

Trato de ordenarle a mis pies que se muevan pero ese color rosa en las partes perfectas de su rostro y la manera en la que se le forman esos huequitos en sus mejillas me hace ver como si fuera un adolescente.

Después de unos minutos me acercó decidido y la tomo de un brazo para llamar su atención y halarla hacia mí, todas sus amigas se quedan viéndome, soy jodidamente sexy lo sé, lo que no saben es que este aspecto juvenil no es más que una maldición, he vivido siglos y no muero aunque sea mi voluntad.

Sus ojos se abren grandemente y me mira algo confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres conmigo, mujer?

— ¿Lo conozco? -Su actitud me confunde, ¿Cómo que sí me conoce? ¡Me acosa sexualmente en sueños y ahora no sabe de lo que estoy hablando!

— ¿¡Por qué te apareces en mis sueños!?

— Creo que está confundido -Se suelta de la prisión que hace mi mano en su brazo e intenta dar la vuelta y marcharse pero no puedo controlar mi instinto al sentir ese olor a ternura, virginidad y azufre.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios aprisionan los suyos y ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, me golpea con su mano en la mejillas apartándome y enfadada sale corriendo. Ni de broma la voy a dejar, no después de verla en un uniforme de colegio que la hace ver inocente y preciosa.

La alcanzo, mi velocidad es increíble y ella retrocede. — Le juro que no lo conozco, si me hace daño gritare y lo mandaran a la cárcel. -Aún no puedo descifrar que se trae entre manos pero durante todos los siglos que he vivido he aprendido a identificar cuando las personas mienten, ella está diciéndome la verdad cuando dice que no me conoce.

— ¿Con qué sueñas todas las noches? -Baja su mirada y niega con la cabeza — Yo nunca sueño nada.

—Tú apareces en mis sueños todas las noches. ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Está loco? No tengo el poder de aparecer en los sueños de nadie, usted es un depravado y le juro que voy a gritar si no me deja ir.

— No, espera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Por favor déjeme.

— No te voy a dejar, eres mía y nunca me voy a apartar de ti.

— Me está asustando, por favor déjeme ir.

— ¡Juvia! -Una voz femenina llama nuestra atención, no puedo equivocarme, es la diosa de los vampiros. Lilith.

— Mami -Su nombre es Juvia, es el nombre más hermoso que he oído en toda mi vida, sale corriendo y se refugia en los brazos de esa mujer de extremada belleza y oscura alma.  
Yo le hago una pequeña reverencia "a mi madre" y ella se muerde el labio inferior obscenamente, niego con la cabeza demostrándole que la única que me interesa es su hija pero parece que no me la dará por las buenas.

Pero entonces si su madre es Lilith y huele a azufre ella debe ser la hija de..

— ¡Exacto! -La voz gruesa de alguien me sobresalta, cuando volteó a ver hay un demonio alado con cachos, piercings en su nariz y ojos rojos amenazante a mi lado. — Es la hija de Satán, su niñita menor ¿Crees que va a dejar que la apartes del camino del mal? Juvia aún no lo sabe pero con su belleza llevara muchas almas al infierno para su padre, aún no es el momento pero la iniciaremos en cualquier momento. -Juvia esta tan concentrada explicándole la situación a su madre que no se ha dado cuenta siquiera que hay un demonio en frente y que está hablando de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que la iniciaremos?

— La llevaremos al mundo sexual, con su inocencia y aspecto pescara muchas almas para el lago ardiente de fuego.

— ¡Esa mujer parece un ángel! ¿Creen que dejare que se vuelva un ser tan oscuro y malvado como nosotros?

— Esta en su naturaleza, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

— Ella me gusta y haré hasta lo imposible por Juvia, así tenga que dar mi propia vida -El demonio se ríe a carcajadas y Lilith la suelta y me la pone en frente.

— Si tanto te gusta, Iníciala tu -Su voz está en mi mente, no lo dijo en frente de ella y no permitiré que eso pase, ella sólo puede ser mía y si la inicio antes de tiempo se volverá un ser corrompido e insaciable como su madre.

— Hola, soy un viejo amigo de tu madre. Creo que comenzamos mal, soy Gray Fullbuster y me gustaría conocerte, ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? -Lilith hace una expresión de confusión, sabe que la deseo con todo mi cuerpo pero le desconcierta el hecho de que me este auto controlando para no hacerla mía, lo que no sabe es que haré lo que estaba escrito en la mayoría de los libros para atarla por siempre a mí y evitar que se convierta en un demonio sexual. La enamoraré.

— ¡No! -Dice Lilith respondiendo por Juvia pero ella casi entre dientes me dice que sí.

— Un demonio no puede romper una promesa. -Hablo mentalmente con ella y su mirada me atraviesa el cuerpo. Juvia acepo mi invitación, así sea la misma reina del inframundo no puede intervenir en nuestra cita.

— No juegues con esto, ya sabes para que tiene hijas Satán, ella será un demonio sexual.

— No sí puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Recuerdas que puedo disponer de tu vida cuando yo quiera? -Entrecruzo mis dedos con los de Juvia y ella da un pequeño salto mientras se sonroja violentamente.

— Ella y yo tenemos un vínculo, mátame y la mataras a ella cuando no me encuentre esta noche en sus sueños. -Su ceja se levanta y mira en dirección al demonio que está a mi lado que habla fastidiado.

— ¿No te aseguraste de que Juvia entrenara con diferentes hombres? -Hace un silencio incómodo y luego habla en medio de risas.

— No creas que eres importante, sus instintos se están despertando y casualmente te escogió a ti para calmar lo que siente, los súcubos no amamos a nadie, los demonios sólo queremos satisfacernos y hacer sufrir a los demás. Juvia es así porque creció en la tierra pero bastaría enseñarle lo que es para que muestre su verdadera naturaleza.

— ¡Todos tenemos un apetito sexual! Yo la seré lo único que necesite.

— Niño, cuando se canse de ti solamente te robara toda la energía y te matara. Es así de simple.

— Llevamos un año viéndonos en sueños, creo que no sólo es su naturaleza, entre los dos hay conexión.

— Me gustan tus colmillos -Su voz interrumpe mi pelea mental con Lilith y su sonrisa es tan hermosa que me pierdo en ella.

— Hola hermanita ¿vamos? -Ante sus ojos el demonio que me acaba de decir que me alejara de ella parece un humano, ella sonríe y aprieta mi mano fuerte. — Gray me invito a un café. Lo siento Gajeel-kun me voy con él está tarde. -El enojo le corre en la sangre y lo puedo ver por medio de la expresión de su rostro.

— No te metas con fuego hijo.

— Mi madre se llamaba Mika Fullbister, tú no eres ella. -Tomó a Juvia con posesividad y me alejó con ella, estoy jodidamente nervioso, jamás tuve una cita con nadie, mucho menos con un súcubo.

— ¿Cómo vas en el colegio? -Trato de romper el hielo aunque sé que mi conversación no es la más fluida e interesante del mundo, sin embargo me sonríe y yo amo ese sonido que produce su risa.

— Muy bien, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de las clases, en poco tiempo me graduaré. ¿Sabe? Si le soy sincera, odio el café ¿Podríamos quedarnos en el parque? -Miro al cielo y sé que ahora no lloverá, el sol saldrá en cualquier momento y debo protegerme.

—Lo que tú quieras. -Sonríe y se sienta delicadamente en el pasto, acomoda su cabello de lado y me hace pasar saliva instantáneamente, quiero morderla.

— Te he visto en algún lado, ¿Crees que es posible conectarnos por medio de sueños?

— Creo que los dos estamos conectados y que nos encontraremos en cualquier lado –mi corazón late desenfrenado y me doy cuenta que jamás había sentido esto por nadie, esto es jodidamente complicado. Me doy cuenta que estoy perdido cuando soy consciente de que me he enamorado de la hija menor de Satán y Lilith. El tiempo con ella parece no pasar nunca, es linda y se ríe de mis chistes, sinceramente no tiene ni idea quien soy y aunque me siento en desventaja no me doy por vencido. Puedo ser yo mismo con ella y eso me agrada bastante, no tengo que fingir algo que no soy.

El sol comienza a picarme y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

— Tengo algo para ti –Ella me toma de la mano y caminamos muy rápido a la estatua budista donde unos creyentes meditan y dan oraciones a su dios. — ¿Ves eso que está ahí? –Le señalo una pequeña flor que crece lentamente a un lado de la estatua con un delicado tallo a la vista pero que es demasiado resistente. Sus ojos se abren grandemente y observa detenidamente la flor que no es más bella que ella.

— Nunca había visto esta flor.

— Es una flor que crece cada tres mil años, es tan rara y delicada que se demora mucho en mostrar su belleza, exactamente como tú. Su nombre es Udumbara.

— ¿Puedo llevármela?

— Es tuya, estoy seguro que si la conservas en un lugar adecuado sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo – Se agacha y la recoge entre sus manos y se ve tan hermosa que no sé si pueda seguir fingiendo tanto tiempo sin decirle que me atrae mucho.

— Es verdaderamente hermosa, Gray-sama –Un beso fugaz se posa en mi mejilla y me corta la respiración, ¿Me acaba de decir Gray-sama? Esta mujer es todo un cofre de maravillas.

— Debo irme, mi madre me debe estar esperando y debo tomar una siesta antes de ayudar en el restaurante de mamá. Muchas gracias por esta tarde, disfrute de tu compañía –Niego con mi cabeza, no quiero volverme a separar de ella, la amo y no puedo soportar que este lejos de mí y mucho menos con las negras intenciones de su madre. Necesito sombra, por más que quiera quedarme me tengo que ir.

— Sé que esto sonará algo loco pero quiero que me prometas la primera vez que tengas relaciones lo harás con alguien con quien ames. –Abre sus ojos y ladea la cabeza tiernamente, es tan tierna.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

— Porque quiero lo mejor para ti.

— Te lo juro -Entrecruza los dedos con los míos y me sonríe.

— Me gusta estar contigo. No te apartes de mí nunca por favor. -La abrazo fuerte y dejo que ella se libere de mi agarre para besar mis labios, si en mi sueños siento que es el paraíso ahora mismo estoy muriendo. Nos separamos después de unos segundos y ella me observa con un ligero sonrojo.

— Esto ya había pasado ¿No es así? -Sonrió y acaricio su frente. — Eso parece, pero ahora si es real. -Sale corriendo hacia su casa y me quedo justamente donde estoy, la sombra es lo mejor de este mundo.

Vuelvo a mi casa y Natsu esta cruzado de brazos en el techo literal. Me mira con desaprobación y está enojado.  
— Al menos debiste decirme donde diablos estabas, ¡Pensé que los humanos te habían cazado, imbécil!

— Este es el mejor día de mi vida, Natsu.

— ¿Por qué hueles a demonio?

— La encontré -El semblante de Natsu cambia y abre sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Está tarde deseé que ella viniera a mí y por eso la vi. Aún no sabe que es un demonio, al parecer Lilith la está entrenando para convertirla en súcubo pero lo que no sabía era que Juvia siempre llegaba a mí y que ambos tenemos una conexión.

— ¿Nuestra madre es su madre?

— ¡Odio que le digas así, sólo es la encargada de gobernarnos! Cuando lo dices así siento como si Juvia fuera mi hermana y me desespera.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te reconoció?

— Te lo contare todo pero ahora tengo que encontrarme con ella -cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero la emoción me hace una mala pasada. Sólo faltando diez minutos para que su siesta termine lo logro y ella está sentada en mi cama acariciando mi cabello, apenas abro los ojos sonríe y caricia mi mejilla con su pulgar.

— Sabía que me ibas a encontrar, no quiero convertirme en esto, por favor ayúdame.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Juvia.

— En tus labios mi nombre suena precioso, dilo otra vez.

— Juvia...Juvia...Juvia. -Se restriega un poco en la cama y sonríe.

— Hoy me hiciste amarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Eres perfecto.

— Tu eres perfecta -sonríe y en sus manos aparece la flor que le di

— Hay una manera de estar juntos, he ido al infierno y la he descubierto pero tenemos que pagar un precio alto para burlar nuestra naturaleza, hay algo que tienes que aceptar. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí?

— Estoy dispuesto a dar mi propia vida.

— Mañana le diré a Juvia lo que somos, te veremos en el lugar donde ocurre un milagro cada tres mil años a las siete de la mañana. Lloverá así que no te preocupes que el sol no te afectará. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, Juvia. -le explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó a Natsu, el cree como yo que meterse con la hija del diablo no es una buena idea pero ella fue la que se encargó de enamorarme y ahora tengo miedo de que todo sea una mentira.

Obviamente ellos no permitirán lo que haremos así que debo estar preparado para todo. La noche se pasa lenta pero cada minuto que pasa me convenzo de que Juvia es para mí y que no me importa morir por ella, llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias.

A las seis en punto estoy listo, me he esmerado en arreglar mi aspecto y ahora que recuerdo no comí nada ayer por estar pensando en Juvia. Voy a nuestro punto de encuentro y la espero impaciente.

Dos minutos después escucho unas pisadas y al voltear me encuentro con unas personas desagradables, a su madre y su hermano.

— Hola mi niño, ¿Estas esperando a mi hija?

— ¿Qué hacen acá?

— Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu reina

— Me importa una mierda. ¿Qué hacen acá?

— Venimos a proponerte un trato.

— No me interesa.

— Gajeel -El hermano de Juvia se hace a un lado y me deja ver a Natsu tras suyo.

— ¡Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Déjenlo!

— Si quieres recuperarlo esto es lo que harás, mi bebe te entregara su corazón en un cofre y te dirá que la única forma de hacer que un súcubo tenga un único dueño es que este tenga una autoridad en el infierno. Como macho de Juvia serias un príncipe del infierno y así tendrías la autonomía de decidir el destino de Juvia porque obviamente serias su novio, pero nada puede ser tan perfecto. Ella ya tiene un destino, le dirás que jamás la amaste y que nunca irías al infierno por ella y te devolvemos a tu pequeño hermanito -Siento un agujero en el estómago, esta mierda no es justa. No, ¿Por qué se tenían que meter con lo más preciado que tengo?

— Gray, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. No renuncies a ella por mí, la oscuridad es muy dura, tú mismo sabes cómo hemos sido rechazados, tenemos que correr por nuestras vidas, nos convirtieron en asesinos y todo por culpa de nuestra naturaleza, no dejes que ella se convierta en esto. Así tengas que sacrificarme.

— No, tú eres mi hermano, Natsu.

— Recuerda romperle el corazón, que no me quede ganas de volver a sentir algo, dile una sola palabra de esto a mi bebe y tu hermanito sufrirá todas las consecuencias.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a su propia hija?

— Es lo que somos.

— ¡Gray-sama! -El grito algo ilusionado y agitado de Juvia entra a mis oídos, tengo que aguantar las lágrimas a como dé lugar, no puedo dejar que se entere de que es una trampa o Natsu morirá. Efectivamente trae un hermoso cofre en sus manos y un sonido rítmico entra a mis oídos, es el sonido del palpitar de su corazón. Recita exactamente las mismas palabras que Lilith acaba de decirme y muerdo mi labio inferior para ser fuerte.

— ¿Crees que iría al infierno por ti? -Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras siento como mi corazón se destruye, su corazón es tan rojo y puro que mis manos empiezan a temblar al instante y no puedo sostener su cofre.

— No es lo que tú crees, vivirás en mi castillo, sé que puede ser algo aburrido no volver a salir de ahí pero el infierno es muy grande, podemos vivir juntos en ese lugar.

— En realidad no te amo, Juvia. Sólo quería ver que eras capaz por mí. -La hermosa sonrisa de su rostro desaparece y empieza a temblar.

— ¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que harías todo por mí, el infierno no es el mejor lugar pero allá irás cuando mueras.

— Quiero seguir viviendo acá, no viviré atado y encerrado en un lugar. Créeme que no lo haré. -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo me rio a carcajadas — ¿Enserio te creíste el cuento de que te amaba? -El brillo de su corazón cambia, el rojo hermoso y puro se oscurece en su totalidad, Juvia cae al suelo y se tapa el rostro con las manos para que no la vea llorar, de su cabeza salen unos cuernos y unas enormes alas salen de su espalda. Le ordeno a mi cuerpo que deje de llorar, que sea fuerte y no puedo soportarlo más. Quiero que su corazón vuelva a ser el de antes, que su apariencia vuelva a ser humana pero Natsu moriría si lo hago.

Levanta la cara y veo su rostro lleno de tristeza y decepción, me mira atravesándome el alma y toma su corazón negro de la caja sin que siquiera yo lo notara. Empieza a estrujarlo y yo le gritó que se detenga, no puede hacer eso, ¡Se va a matar!

— No me convertiré en lo que no quiero ser, no viviré sabiendo que el amor no existe -Hace un gesto de dolor y su corazón está a punto de explotar, Natsu, oh ¿Por qué Natsu?

— Lo siento, Natsu, lo siento. Detente amor, te amo, Juvia -Grito entre lágrimas mientras tomó su corazón entre mis manos — ¿Natsu? -Afloja el agarre de su corazón y mira a lo lejos para entender mis palabras — ¿Mamá, Gajeel? -tiran el cadáver de Natsu frente a mí y me tiro al suelo mientras acuno el corazón de Juvia en mis manos.

— ¿Qué hicieron? -Juvia grita horrorizada y trato de recuperarme pero era mi hermanito, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de caza.

— Teníamos un acuerdo, él lo rompió diciéndote que te amaba y matamos a su hermano. Ahora vamos por él, Juvia. -No quiero pelear, mi hermano está muerto y todo es mi culpa. Gajeel se acerca a mí con intención de matarme y Juvia se acuesta encima mío refugiándome con sus grandes alas, una fuerza hace que los dos retrocedan y una luz sale de su corazón. Su corazón no es oscuro nunca más y es sólo mío.

La barrera nos sigue protegiendo, sus lágrimas siguen cayendo y esta tan afligida por lo que pasó con mi hermano que trata de consolarme con sus labios. No dejo de sostener su corazón y su hermano trata de romper la barrera con sus poderes pero es inútil.

— Te amo, Gray.

— Yo igual -Mis sueños más fantásticos y locos con ella se están haciendo realidad en este momento, Juvia es un súcubo ahora pero yo soy su dueño y me debe fidelidad a mí. Nuestra conexión hace una onda explosiva y automáticamente el piso se rompe y caigo en el mismo infierno con ella, estamos en una habitación del palacio y la estamos haciendo nuestra ahora.

— Ámame a mí, solo se me fiel a mí, te amo Juvia -Acaricio suavemente su corazón y en ese instante Juvia entra en nuestra habitación, el pequeño vampiro alado sale a saludarme y automáticamente cierro el cofre con su corazón metiéndolo en una bóveda de máxima seguridad. Juvia me trae seres humanos malos para que me alimente y Satán acepto ese cambio, sería el mismo resultado que ella en forma de súcubo, le sigue trayendo almas, muchas para su deleite.

Logré encontrar a mi hermano en el infierno después de cien años y pude convencer a mi suegro de dejarlo vivir en el castillo, ya no sería más una pobre alma atormentada y aunque sufrió cosas inimaginables le agradezco haberse sacrificado para que Juvia no se volviera un ser oscuro en su totalidad.

Ese súcubo hermoso se alimenta de mi energía y para eso me trae seres humanos, puedo recuperar todas las energías que necesite bebiendo sangre y no nos limitamos a la hora de hacer el amor, no corro riesgos de morir porque ella es demasiado cuidadosa en ese aspecto.

Gajeel y Lilith me odian profundamente, a ella no le gusta perder, a él no le gusta que le ganen en nada pero creo que todo esto valió la pena, ella lo vale todo. Levanto a mi hijo entre mis brazos y él sonríe igual que ella. Igual que la mujer de mis sueños.

* * *

 **Bueno es algo raro, extraño de lo que suelo escribir pero es con mucho cariño. Perdón los errores, lo escribí en el celular y se me hace más difícil identificarlos por ahí.**


End file.
